My Love For You
by ReaderByHeart1521
Summary: Bella Swan has a vey big passion for dancing. And now she's moving to Forks. There she meets Edward, the hot loner that has a lot of secrets. One of them being a dancer too! Will she find love in her new partner or will she loose all hope of being the best of the best.. Stay & Read, To see!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- All belongs to Stephenie Meyer and The song to Cascada!

* * *

Turn up the music

Let´s get out on the floor

I like to move it

Come and give me some more

Watch me getting physical

Out of control

(uh huh) Theres people watching me

(uh huh) I never miss a beat

Still the night kill the lights

Feel it under your skin

Time is right keep it tight

Cause its pulling you in

Pump it up you can't stop

Cause it feels like an overdose

(feels like an overdose)

Evacuate the dance floor

I'm infected by the sound

Stop this beat is killing me

Hey Mr. DJ let the music take me underground

_Come on Bella, you can do this! Just follow the beat and move to the rhythm. Just a little mor-_

"Bella, are you awake?" asked my mom, Renee.

"Yeah mom just doing a little dancing."

"A little dancing, honey, you dance until you can't no more!" She replied back.

"Well Mom, you know that dancing is my life!"

"I know, trust me, I know. You got that from me!" She said with a smile.

"And that's why I love you!"

"Ah so that's why you love me, I though it was because I was in labor for fifteen hours waiting for you to come into this world."

"And that too" I said back. I love my mom, because she was my best friend, she knew what I liked and disliked and she always gave me advice. Too bad that I'm going back to Forks to live with my dad because my mom was going to go on the road with her new husband Phil. I know that I'm going to miss her a lot, but this is what needs to be done.

Hi let me introduce myself, I'm Bella Swan. I have a very big passion for dancing. I'm moving to Forks and I can't wait for what's coming for me!

* * *

Please Read & Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's Chapter 2

Wanna thank **babyA** & **sparlesisters** for being my only reviews, and also **insertnamehere123**, **lorri-cullen** for putting this story on alert

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Anything In This Story, Stephenie Meyer Does! & Everybody Talks Belongs to Neon Trees!

* * *

As I said goodbye to my mom, tears were falling down my cheeks and her's too. I was pretty sure that my mom was also going to miss me.

"Mom, mom I have to go" I said as I hear the intercom saying 'all passengers giving to Washington please go to door 14.'

"Ok ok no more crying, ima miss you baby," she said trying her hardest to not cry.

"Ima miss you too mom, but I have to go now, I'll call you when I'm at Charlie's ok, love you mom, Bye!" I said as was walking towards the gate.

"Bye baby" were the last words I heard before checking in. The flight took a little over four hours and then a two more hours to be in Forks. When I landed in Port Angeles, I was almost excited to be here in Washington. I didn't know where Charlie was so I just started to walk towards the parking lot, because that's were mostly likely Charlie was.

"Bella!" I heard.

"Bella, over here!" As I turned around, I saw my dad. The man who I haven't seen in almost five years.

"Dad! Oh, dad how I have missed you!" I said as I hugged him. It was nice to see him once again.

"I missed you too, Bells" He replied back. "Come on, let's go home"

(line break)

When I was inside of the house I could still see how much my dad missed my mom. I could still see the yellow paint that my mom put to try to brighten the house, but too much her dismay, it didn't.

"Bells, your room is here" Charlie said as he showed me my room. It was ok. I mean I think this room could use a little more color, since it was all white. The walls were white, and the desk looks like its white also. Hmm I think ima have to go to Port Angeles or something to put a little color in this room.

"Thanks dad," I said. "I like it."

"It's nothing, just glad that your back Bella." He said as he was leaving my room.

I guess I have to start unpacking now.

**Hey baby won't you look my way, I can be your new addiction**

**Hey baby what you gotta say?**

**All you're giving me is fiction, I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time**

**I found out that everybody talks**

**Everybody talks, everybody talks**

**It started with a whisper, And that was when I kissed her**

**And then she made my lips hurt, I could hear the chit chat**

**Take me to your love shack, Mamas always gotta back track**

**When everybody talks back**

Brand new day, and I was already scared of what is going to happen. I mean, what if I fall in front of everybody!

_Bella just suck it up, there's nothing to worry about! Just go to the front door and go get your schedule, not that hard. _I thought while I was hiding in my truck that Charlie had gotten me. I could feel a lot of eyes on myself and on my truck. Great just what I needed, attention.

_Ok Bella here we go._

As I was walking up the stairs of the front building, I could feel many eyes trying to figure out who I was.

Is that Isabella Swan? The chief's daughter? Is it really her? Were the whispers that could be heard.

Great, now everyone knew who I was. Just my luck.

As I opened the door to the front office I was a little bit more calmed down. There behind the desk was a woman. It looks as if she was over eighty and had been here for most of the time.

"Hi, dear, how may I help you?" She asked me.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan ,and I'm here for my schedule." I replied timidly.

"Oh, yes! Isabella Swan! We have been waiting for you!" She exclaimed. _Really, they had?_

"Just Bella," I said, since I really didn't like my full name.

"Here you go, there's your schedule and a map, just in case you get lost. Also all of your teachers need to sign this and you have to bring it back here at the end of the day." She said as I took the papers from her.

"Umm, thanks." I replied once again timidly.

"Oh, it was nothing, just happy that you are finally here." She said with a smile on her face.

"Have a good day!" she exclaimed as I was walking out the door.

And now my first day at Forks High had begun.

* * *

(A/n) Thank you all for the ones who have review, because I know that you are staying with me, even though I know that my writing is really suckish!

Once again please Reply with comments that could help me out to become a better writer and to make this story better! Gracias to all :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back!:D Sorry I haven't updated lately, it's because I had problems. Like family problems, money problems, BOY problems and in case you don't know I'm from Colorado and that thing with the Aurora shooting has really been on my mind. I keep praying for them! Any ways hopefully you will like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer own Twilight, not me**

* * *

As I was walking down the hall I looked at my schedule.

_Ok Bella let's see what you got this year, hopefully nothing like P.E, hey I may be graceful dancing but I am nowhere near graceful in a P.E class!_

Block 1- Honors Algebra, Ms. Costas, Classroom 201

Block 2- History, Mr. Thompson, Classroom 102

Block 3- Art, Ms. Holloway, Classroom 115

Block 4- Honors English, Mr. Mason, Classroom 217

Lunch

Block 5- Dancing, Ms. Kaulitz, Classroom 95

Block 6- Advanced Dancing, Ms. Kaulitz, Classroom 95

Block 7- Biology, Mr. Banner, Classroom 208

_Yay! No P.E. class for me! Thank God I know how to dance, and I think my schedule is pretty good so far, if I say so myself. _

Hopefully nothing goes wrong today. Following the map that Ms. Cope gave me I walked to my math class. Once I got there, I was afraid what was going to happen. _Will they talk even more about me? Or will they just stare and then talk behind my back? Ugh hopefully not! Don't need any drama right now._

When I opened the door, I noticed that the class got quiet really fast. And surprise, surprise, everyone was looking at me. Trying so hard not to notice, I walked, really slow, so I wouldn't fall, to the teacher's desk. On the desk there were many papers and a name plate that had the words Ms. Costas. As I finally looked up I saw a young, short woman. She looked to be less than 30 years and with a Hispanic vibe coming from her.

"Hi, you must be Isabella right?" she asked me.

"Just Bella is fine." I replied.

"Well Bella," she said with a smile, "give me your paper to sign it and you can take a seat right next to Angela." She said as I gave her my paper.

"Angela, dear please raise your hand."

As I turned around I saw a girl raising her hand. She looked nice. She had brown hair and a sweet smile. She had glasses and a camera around her neck. But I also noticed that many people were whispering to their neighbors. _Great more rumors!_

Once Ms. Costas gave me back my paper, I started to walk to the desk next to Angela's.

"Hi, I'm Angela." she said with a bright smile

"I'm Bella." I replied back, also with a smile. And with that my day started.

* * *

As my day went by I saw many nameless faces that kept trying to talk to me. It wasn't that I didn't wanted to talk with them, it was just that I didn't know their names!

Luckily I made some new friends in some of my other classes. In History there was Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale and in Art there was Jasper's sister Rosalie Hale. At first she looked a bit of a bitch but once we started to talk, we found that we had many topics in common. Many like how they were also the new kids and how they had to leave their old lives.

Then there was English, the class that changed my life. There I met Alice Brandon, a sugar high, bouncing pixie. When the teacher made me sit next to her, she couldn't stop from jumping and attacking me with a huge big bear hug. She hugged me so tight that I almost couldn't breathe, but she stopped after someone told her to. That someone, her cousin, Edward Cullen.

* * *

Please review guys! Your replies will make my day and inspire me to write more faster!:D

Tell me did you liked it, hated it, or what will you guys want for next chapter? Please Review!

And hopefully next chapter is a little longer!


End file.
